


Longing and Defense of Fates

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Essay, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem yaoi, M/M, Review, Thoughts on Fire Emblem Fates, Yaoi-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: This isn't fanfiction, just the thoughts of a female gamer currently going through Fire Emblem Conquest. Writing to defend the series (except for Corrin) while wishing Male Corrin/Kamui could date any of the men he wants, as I currently headcanon him with Arthur and Xander.Not only do I want to defend the games, but I need help on which guy's the best to write/ship with Male Corrin. Who do you think is the best suitor for Male Corrin?I know this isn't a traditional forum, but no other site feels as welcoming as this one.





	Longing and Defense of Fates

Hello! Thank you for stopping by. It really means a great deal to me, as I have been unsuccessful in sharing these thoughts anywhere else. I hope I can connect with at least one person through this post.

In reading reviews on Fire Emblem Fates, I've encountered an overwhelming amount of reviews saying that the stories are not only mediocre-they're the worst stories of the Fire Emblem series. I've played one of Ike's Gamecube games once upon a time, and watched an Awakening playthrough, so it's not like I've got an extensive bank of knowledge on the games, but Conquest has proven to be an emotional roller coaster ride for me. It's been a gripping, action packed adventure for me (save for Corrin's idiocy, especially when it comes to King Garon), and with a copy of Birthright on the way, I felt a burning need to defend the journey I'm on. Besides, for a huge portion of the Final Fantasy fandom, anything after Final Fantasy 7 is trash-and I adore Final Fantasy XV. So other than the glaring problems with Corrin, and Male Corrin only being able to romance one guy (except in my imagination), I disagree with the hordes of players that flat out say the Fates saga is unbearable. There are a handful of story problems, Corrin having most of them, but it's the greatest journey I've been on in years.

As for my problems with Corrin, I will say that he's/she's inexplicably, horrendously moronic when it comes to King Garon. I won't get any deeper into the actual storyline than that. One of the very few sensible reviewers explained Corrin's behavior as the result of him/her being sheltered, and I'm only on Chapter 12 in Conquest, so there's still time for me to fall in love with him/her. Not only that, but I love how sensitive Male Corrin is and don't mind him being doted over, as there are plenty of female characters in many fandoms that are lovingly cared for by the entire cast.

Not only am I writing to defend the Fates adventures, but I'm also writing in the hopes of meeting one person that headcanons their Male Corrin being gay-especially for someone that's not Niles. Not that there's anything wrong with Niles-it's just that I headcanon my M!Corrin being in love with Arthur and Xander. Arthur's as adorable as a puppy (voice actor included), and reading Xander's backstory (plus the truth about Corrin's heritage) had me fall in love with Xander. A failed Conquest playthrough (pretty much everyone but Arthur died) had my first Corrin with a bitter crush on Takumi. Not being able to find a lot of BL fanfiction on Fates contributed to me reaching out here.

Whether you're playing as F!Corrin or M!Corrin, perhaps you could tell me why Arthur or Xander would make the perfect match for Male Corrin. Why they wouldn't. You're more than welcome to tell me why NEITHER of them work and why another guy would be much better. Even if its Niles.

Either that, or you could tell me why you love Conquest or any other Fates entry.

I just need someone to share all of these Conquest feelings with.


End file.
